


Endure the Toothache Patiently

by Making_excuses



Series: Endure the Toothache Patiently [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentists, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, Seriously intense dentist angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maurizio meets a handsome younger man and they hit it off, but it wasn’t supposed to be a serious thing. So when Christian finds out Maurizio has kids his reaction is less than optimal and Arrivabene leaves thinking Christian doesn’t want anything to do with an <i>old</i> man with three kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take a moment to say thank you to _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/)_ without her there would be no story! As I would be lost in a forest of questionable grammar, odd sentences and plot holes the size of small moons. And as she is equally involved in planning and making the characters come to life as I am so in reality it is our story! We hope you will enjoy reading it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Maurizio meet at a dentist conference where they end up spending the entire weekend together but Maurizio neglects to tell Christian something quite important.

Maurizio put his bags on the floor in his hotel room, resisting the urge to call home to Britta and ask how the kids were doing. Instead he decided to make the best out of his first child free weekend in what felt like years, but he knew was pretty much exactly one year ago. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket Maurizio for once could look at the message as he got it. Looking at his phone he saw Britta had sent him a picture, which he opened to see Esteban sleeping, no scratch on him. Sighing in relief that Kimi hadn’t taken a nose dive off something yet again he closed the message. Now that he knew for a fact that his children were fine he could relax and enjoy his evening.

He should go to the bar instead of spending the night alone in his hotel room, even if that at two different occasions had resulted in him becoming a father less than a year later. He was very happy that it had happened but his parents would give him another safe-sex talk if he called them again to tell them they would be grandparents. It hadn’t been enjoyable the first time and he was sure it would be even worse the fourth time.

********

Christian was sitting at the bar looking at the weekend’s schedule, colour coding the events he wanted to go to. He looked up when he heard someone ask for a glass of wine. When he noticed that the quite attractive man had the same lanyard around his neck as he had in his pocket he smiled.

“Can I buy you anything,” the stranger asked him with a smile.  

Instead of answering him Christian nodded towards his almost full pint of beer. “I'm good, but you are welcome to join me,” he smiled, gesturing towards the free seat beside him.

“So you’re here for the dentistry conference?” the man asked after sitting down.

“No I just found this card lying on the street and decided to see what it was all about,” Christian replied getting his own card out of his pocket before looking down to hide his smirk.

“So you found a colour coded schedule lying there too?” the man asked, taking a sip of his wine, not showing any reaction to Christian’s joke.

“Yeah, no, obviously,” Christian replied enjoying their banter.

“So when you aren’t out finding access cards on the ground what do you do?” the very handsome man asked, looking genuinely interested.

“I’m a pediatric dentist, you?” Christian answered, noticing the other man shifting in his seat. He seemed to hesitate a moment before placing his hand down on the bar, like he was thinking of placing it on top of Christian’s but thought better of it. Or maybe he was just imagining things?

“I’m an oral surgeon,” he replied and Christian resisted the urge to ask which specialty the man had. Knowing from experience that most people didn’t like it when he pried. Before he could make up his mind the other man asked “Are you hungry?” Christian couldn’t help but notice how the older man’s face lit up when he smiled.

“Yes I just got here and haven’t really bothered to go anywhere to eat, I was thinking of roomservice at some point,” Christian replied, studying _the handsome face_ for any clues about where he was was going with his line of questions. Surely the man wouldn’t want to take him out on a date?

“Same, I had a surgery. I know of a restaurant not too far away, if you want to you are welcome to join me?” the man said, looking down on his watch. When he looked back up he seemed slightly flustered. “Oh right, asking people out should come after introductions, I keep teaching Sebastian this… I’m Maurizio,” he added, offering his hand for a handshake.

“My name is Doctor…” Christian said accepting the handshake, realizing in the middle of it that he wasn’t at work. Feeling the tip of his ears go a bit red he added, “Christian, pleasure to meet you Maurizio.” Maurizio wasn’t letting go of his hand, which Christian was more than happy with, and if he was completely honest with himself he didn’t particularly want to let go of Maurizio’s hand either.

“I can assure you the pleasure is all mine,” Maurizio replied, letting Christian's hand go. “Stop me if I am going too fast,” he added, putting his hand on Christian’s cheek before kissing him. Almost before Christian got over the surprise of getting kissed it was over. “Do you like Italian?” he asked as they parted.

********

“So do you do this often?” Christian queried after they got seated in a small dimly lit Italian restaurant.

“Not with someone as handsome as you,” Maurizio answered, looking up.

“Does that actually ever work?” Christian chuckled. Maurizio couldn’t help but notice how crooked the dentist’s teeth where. It didn’t make the other man any less stunning, but how did he get through dental school without anyone fixing his teeth?

“...when I went to school, my classmate pulled one of my teeth, worst experience of my life.”  Maurizio said, completely without meaning to, looking down at his menu to hide his embarrassment.

“Which made you say quite frankly awful pick-up lines? What on earth did they put in the anesthesia?” Christian asked, barely containing his laughter.

“Well, you are handsome, it is quite distracting.” Maurizio admitted, looking straight into Christian’s eyes. The younger man stopped laughing at the comment and instead looked confused. It couldn’t be that he was unaware about how pretty he actually was?

“Yeah, no, so what’s good here?” Christian answered looking down on his menu, which confirmed Maurizio’s previous assessment.

“I’ve never eaten here before, a friend of mine recommended the place, but it’s Italian food, everything should be good,” Maurizio answered. The food better be good or he would kill Adrian.

“I got a friend who is obsessed with Italian food,” Christian said, so not only was he easy to talk to he had had good taste in friends. If he liked kids he would be perfect. Not that Maurizio thought that anyone would ever want to stay with him. Especially not after all the times someone had ended it when they found out he _actually_ was a single father and the kids stayed with him all the time. Instead of worrying Maurizio decided to enjoy the company for now.

“Sounds like a smart man,” Maurizio stated.

“Married his secretary so I’m not so sure,” Christian retorted. Maurizio felt Christian's foot against his own, which he assumed was an accident until the younger man’s foot stayed put.

********

Christian woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in months. He had always hated sleeping alone so waking up next to someone else was always preferable. Shifting slightly so he could lie more comfortably rested on Maurizio’s chest he remembered last night. Even if it was filled with awful flirting from them both, they had ended up having fun. They seemed to have quite a lot in common and Christian hadn’t shared such a connection in what felt like forever.

His last relationship had ended when it became clear that David would never get to a place in his life where he would want kids, which in Christian’s experience was how all his relationships tended to end.

“Good morning,” Maurizio said, sounding wide awake, which meant one of two things; Either he was an unbelievably light sleeper or he had been awake for a while.

“I’m late,” Christian answered after noticing the time.

“ _We’re late,_ ” Maurizio corrected, sitting up. Christian took a moment to admire the older man’s tattoos.

“So…” Christian started some minutes later, having gone on what felt like a scavenger hunt for his clothes. “Did you see where my socks ended up?” He felt himself blush slightly when he remembered last night’s activities which were the entire reason to why his clothes were scattered all over the room.

“No idea, there are socks in my suitcase,” Maurizio replied, watching Christian when he bent down to look in the suitcase.

“Do you by any chance have any socks that don’t have the Ferrari logo on them?” Christian asked, not that he wasn’t grateful, but Ferrari really wasn’t his cup of tea.

“Should I?” Maurizio asked, seeming puzzled by the comment. “I’m not throwing you out, but if we are going to get ready and eat before the first lectures start I will have to shower and I don’t think showering together will save time.”

“... will I see you at breakfast?” Christian asked. He had to figure out if this was just a one night stand or if the other man wanted to see him more. He really wanted Maurizio to say yes.

“Of course, save me a seat if I am later than you,” Maurizio answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Sure,” Christian said, fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt, he wasn’t really sure what the protocol for these kinds of things where. Should he kiss the other man or shouldn’t he? Hugging seemed a bit weird, and kissing a man you had had sex with on the cheek, although a nice gesture among couples, doubly so. Handshake? No, he had seen the man naked. Why wasn't there a guide for these kinds of situations.

Before he could continue his minor freakout, Maurizio put his hand on Christian’s cheek and kissed him. The kiss seemed to hold a promise for more to come. “Now go shower,” Maurizio stated, turning around and walking into the bathroom.

********

Maurizio enjoyed going to the lectures, but kicking Christian out of his hotel room was harder than he had expected.

It was much more tempting to spend the rest of the day in bed with Christian. Maurizio had enjoyed spending time with him and he hoped they could spend some more time together, but he was sure Christian would never want to date him if he knew he had kids. Even if he by some miracle wanted to, what would be the point? He didn’t even know where Christian lived or if that was even within driving distance. And on top of that, Maurizio was much older than him and came with a ready made family. Christian could just find someone younger and better whom he could create his own family with.

********

Christian walked from his own unused hotel room and towards the lecture halls. He couldn’t believe how lucky he had been, meeting such a nice man. Even if he wasn’t sure Maurizio actually liked him for more than just a one-night stand. How did that even happen, the man seemed to be so much more successful and he was quite attractive and funny and he seemed to actually enjoy talking with Christian about odontology.

He was willing to overlook the fact that Maurizio seemed to support Ferrari, so if he wanted children he would be perfect, but Maurizio was slightly older than him and if he wanted kids he would probably already have them and he had heard no mention of children so that probably wasn’t the case. Why would Maurizio want to have a family with him? It probably wouldn’t make any difference either way, because he would surely fuck this up somehow.

********

Maurizio was watching the younger man get dressed. He hoped he would get more chances to see it, but it probably wouldn’t be the case after he told Christian he had children. He hadn’t meant to hide that from the younger man, he just hadn’t expected to like the Brit with the crooked teeth as much as he had ended up doing. And when he figured that out he hadn’t really found a good time to mention the kids. Now it was too late and the only choice he had left was to try explain it and hope Christian would forgive him and want to meet him again.

“I have really enjoyed spending this weekend with you Christian,” Maurizio said, bending down so he could tie his shoes, Ferrari socks showing over the edge.

“So did I,” Christian replied.

Standing up Maurizio kissed Christian, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the younger man pressed up against him, assuming it would be the last time.

“I have three kids,” He said as quickly as he could so he couldn’t back out of saying it. He was anticipating Christian’s reaction and when he saw the other man’s shocked face, his fears were confirmed. Even though he should have know this would be the end he couldn’t help feeling disappointed.

“I understand. I guess this is it then?” Christian replied. Taking his bag from the floor he walked out the door and out of Maurizio’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian gets a new job, Maurizio feels lonely and Esteban goes to the dentist for the first time!

Christian was packing up his flat, hoping the change would bring something good with it. A new job, a new city, maybe he could find love? He wasn’t getting any younger, as his mother liked to point out. It was quite hard to keep his hopes up, especially as he had already met the perfect man. Considering that that man had almost certainly lied about having kids to get him off his back he was quite sure the feeling hadn’t been mutual.

********  
Maurizio sat down for the first time of the day, looking at the pile of paperwork he had to finish before he could go home for the day. He wished, not for the first time, that he had someone else to share the responsibility of raising three kids with. Even if Britta did an amazing job, at the end of the day it was still her job.

For a moment he had hoped that Christian could fill that void, that after getting to know each other better he could introduce him to his children. It would mean that the kids could get a second parent whom they could look up to and who could be there for the things Maurizio couldn’t. Almost as importantly he could be there for him, so that he could have someone to grow old with, because one day his children would move out and get their own lives and he would be left on his own.

“Hello Esteban,” Maurizio said as his son walked into his office. Britta was standing in the hallway, nodding to him in greeting before she turned around and walked away. “You ready to go to Claire so she can look at your teeth?” he asked his son, lifting him so he could sit in his lap.

Esteban nodded. “Will I get a prize afterwards?” he asked, looking up at his father.

“If you are good,” Maurizio replied. “Did you brush your teeth before you got here?” he asked his son, already knowing the answer as Britta had texted him.

“Yes,” he answered nodding.“Papá?” he asked, looking curious, making Maurizio look down at his son to show he was still listening. “Kim said you get ice cream for dessert after going to the dentist.”

“Did he?” Maurizio asked. His eldest son was an evil mastermind in training. Maurizio couldn't help but feel a bit proud even if he knew it would bite him in the arse when Kimi became older.

*******  
Christian sat down for the first time all day, cursing Doctor Williams. She had somehow managed to get stuck at Barbados and wouldn’t be back today as she was supposed to. He knew that when he had gotten something to eat he would feel less annoyed by the situation, but right now he was pissed.

“Doctor Horner?” the nurse said as she walked into to the break room. When Christian nodded, she continued. “I am so sorry, but the head of Oral Surgery’s kid has an appointment with Claire and as you know she still hasn’t gotten back so you will have to do it.”

“Is it an emergency?” Christian asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“It is Doctor Arrivabene’s child,” the nurse replied, which he guessed was some kind of explanation. He was the head of Pediatric Dentistry and he shouldn’t have to be doing non-emergency stuff on someone’s child because the head of Oral Surgery wanted him to, and even if he did he could at the very least have asked him directly instead of sending a nurse.

“That did not answer my question. If it isn’t an emergency I am sure it can wait until Doctor Williams gets back,” Christian stated, hoping it would be enough so he could at least enjoy his lunch in peace.

“The appointment is in ten minutes,” she said turning around and walking out of the break room.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Christian muttered under his breath, taking another bite out of his sandwich before throwing it in the trash, knowing he had to go and change his scrubs before he could see any more patients.

********  
Christian walked into his exam room. When he noticed the patient he had to hide his surprise as he had expected to see a much older child than the tiny one sitting in someone’s lap. “Hello, my name is Doctor Horner, but you can call me Christian, can you tell me your name?” he said. Even if he was surprised, it wouldn’t knock him off kilter as it wasn’t the oddest thing he’d ever seen in his job.

“Esteban,” the child replied, offering up his hand out for a handshake.

“Hello Esteban,” Christian started, accepting the handshake before looking up, seeing the face of a man he really didn’t think he would ever see again. “And Maurizio...” he continued, barely stumbling over his words to his own satisfaction. “How are you today?”

“Papá? Where is Claire?” Esteban asked instead of answering the question.

“I’m not sure Este, I know I said that she would be here, but I can promise you that Doctor Christian is nice too,” Maurizio carefully explained to what clearly was one of his kids, not showing any signs that he recognized the younger man. Christian was going through an existential crisis having thought that the kids had been a lie that the older man had told so he could put a nail in the metaphorical coffin before their fling had turned into something more.

“But Kim and Seb go to Claire!” the young boy protested, tears welling up in his eyes.

“And now you will get to go to Doctor Christian, which Sebastian and Kimi didn’t,” Maurizio explained, calming his child. “When you get home you can tell them all about it.”

“Like when Kim went to get his kart?” Esteban asked. Christian was surprised that the young boy didn’t seem to try to touch any of the equipment but was rather focusing on his father.

“Yes, just like that. Now Este could you listen to what Doctor Christian has to say,” Maurizio explained to his son, standing up and putting his child down in the seat alone. That was a first in Christian’s experience, parents always kept their children in their lap when they were so small. Deciding to not mention it he crouched down so he was on the kid’s level.

“So Esteban, I heard this is your first time to the dentist?” he said as he smiled reassuringly. The young boy smiled back and nodded, not looking nervous at all and had clearly gotten over his disappointment of not going to see Doctor Williams. “Did you know that I once went to the dentist for the first time too?” Christian added, ignoring the chuckle from Maurizio as Esteban just kept smiling, showing a row of very well kept upper teeth.

********  
“I’m not sure, I will be home late.” Christian could hear Maurizio’s voice in front of him in the cafeteria line, clearly he wasn’t the only one working late. “We can do that this weekend,” it continued after a pause. “I love you too, bye,” he added hanging up on the phone. Maurizio sounded like he was talking to a partner, which probably meant that he had found someone new to date. It wasn’t that surprising, he was a very handsome man, men and women were probably standing in line to get to date him and that was before they even got to talk to him.

“Hey, I never caught your last name, before,” Christian commented, sitting down on the other side of the table from Maurizio.

“I never meant to hide that from you,” Maurizio answered, looking up at Christian.

“So, Doctor Arrivabene, why do you think you are so important that I had to stop my quite busy working day to look at your three year old child’s healthy teeth?” he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

“I don’t,” Maurizio stated, taking a bite of his sandwich, not showing any signs that Christian’s accusation had any impact on him at all.

“You clearly do,” he replied, letting more of his anger show, fueled by the fact that the other man clearly didn’t care.

“My appointment was with Claire, not with you. I had no idea she wasn’t available, and if I had known I would have made other arrangements,” Maurizio answered, still eating the damn sandwich, seemingly not bothered by the fact that he had used his position at the hospital to disrupt Christian’s working day with a non-emergency.

********  
Maurizio had barely been able to hide his surprise when he saw that the new head of Pediatric Dentistry was none other than the man who had pretty much broken his heart. He had heard quite a lot of good things about this _Doctor Horner_ , but he had never suspected it to be the same man he had spent a weekend with.

Now he had somehow managed to fuck their relationship up even more. He hadn’t intentionally made Christian take on Claire’s appointment and if he had known that she wasn’t available he would have waited. His childrens’ teeth were quite important, but Esteban’s first dental appointment could definitively wait.

When the younger man had sat down to speak with him he was prepared for _The Talk_. The one where Christian would say that he had enjoyed the sex, but now that they were working together they should probably stay away from each other, and could you please not tell anyone about our weekend? If he was completely honest with himself a tiny part of him had hoped Christian would say he had enjoyed their weekend and maybe they could meet again. When the younger man had accused him of somehow using his position to get an appointment he just answered on autopilot, but on second thought he had probably sounded uncaring. And if they were going to work with each other the best thing would be to talk to Christian again and try to explain and apologize for his behaviour.

********  
Looking up when someone entered the break room Maurizio saw Christian, knowing he had to apologize to the younger man as quickly as possible. Especially as it turned out they had to work together and Maurizio privately hoped they could at the very least become friends.

“Doctor Horner?” Maurizio asked, catching Christian’s attention from where he was standing in front of the fridge.

“Yes?” the younger man answered, turning around.

“I feel I should explain something to you,” Maurizio started, not sure how he should begin his explanation.

“Do you want me to read your mind?” Christian’s dry voice asked after the silence had gone on for a beat too long.

“First thank you for looking at Esteban’s teeth, but I am sorry you got the impression I had made you do that. I had agreed with Doctor Williams that she would do it when she got back from her holiday. I didn’t know she wasn’t back yet,” Maurizio explained, hoping Christian would understand.

“I see, so the great head of oral surgery doctor Arrivabene doesn’t expect special treatment?” Christian answered, his facial expression unreadable.

“I..” Maurizio started. He hadn’t expected that reaction and now he didn’t know what to say. “I do not expect special treatment.”

“Yeah, no, absolutely… That was a joke,” Christian said at the same time as Maurizio’s pager went off. Maurizio could barely hide his relief.

“I’m sorry, but I have to answer this,” Maurizio explained, getting to his feet and leaving the break room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurizio has the weekend off, _in theory_. Christian meets Sebastian for the first time.

Maurizio walked into his house, much later than he preferred. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant he could have the entire weekend off to spend with his kids. Stepping into the hallway he met Britta, who was getting ready to leave for the night.

“The kids are sleeping and I will see you on Monday,” she said smiling at Maurizio.

“Thank you Britta, have a nice weekend,” he answered as she walked out the door. Maurizio walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, but seeing no leftovers he could just heat up, he closed the door again.

Walking into his youngest son’s bedroom he saw that the toddler was peacefully asleep. Maurizio couldn’t believe how big his baby was getting. He was sure it was just the other day he was all new to the world, and now Esteban was walking and talking. He bent down and kissed the boy’s forehead before he walked out of the bedroom.

Walking into his bedroom, he found his two eldest boys asleep in his bed, like they tended to be if he got back home late. Deciding as he always did when he found them in his bed that it was just easier for everyone involved if he didn’t try to move them, he got into the bed on his side and went to sleep, knowing that in about four hours he would be awoken by Esteban.

********  
“Papá?” Esteban’s soft voice spoke, waking Maurizio from his quite short night of sleep.

“Good morning,” he said as he opened his eyes, so he could make sure his child got into the bed without falling down. Climbing into his father’s arms with practiced ease, Esteban pointed towards the TV.

“It’s morning now, can we watch cartoons?” Esteban asked.

“Yes we can,” Maurizio answered. Finding the remote on his bedside table he turned the television on. As the sounds of cartoons washed over him, he took a moment to remember the time his television instantly went to the 24 hour news channel. He didn’t miss it exactly, but it was different. Leaving his son to watch his cartoon, Maurizio got his tablet from the stand, opening it so he could read through the emails he knew would be waiting for him. Even on his days off he had to work some, it was inevitable.

“Good morning Kimi,” Maurizio greeted the boy a while later when he noticed his eyes had opened and he was quietly watching the television.

“Papá!” Sebastian exclaimed, clearly also having woken up.

“Sebastian,” he replied with a smile, “Now Esteban, let’s get up, enough cartoons for now. We can let Sebastian and Kimi watch some while we brush our teeth!” he added, standing up and collecting his youngest in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

********  
Maurizio was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast and enjoying the the sound of all his children watching television in the living room. When he heard his pager go off he also heard his kids say no in unison. They all knew what the sound meant and so did he. Their weekend plans would be cut short, now it only remained to find out how much. Finding his phone, he dialed a very familiar number.

“Why do you need me?” he said the second he connected, barely keeping his annoyance out of his voice. It was his first full day off in weeks and he had plans.

“There has been a riding accident,” the nurse told him, barely any sympathy in his voice.

“When will the patient be ready?” Maurizio asked, hoping he could at least finish breakfast before he had to go in.

“The patient is in surgery, they will be ready for you in about an hour,” the nurse said and hung up. At least that meant they had some time before he had to go to the hospital.

“Breakfast is ready,” Maurizio said. “Turn off the television,” he added as a reminder when he heard his kids getting up.

“You have to go to work, right?” Sebastian asked as he sat down by the kitchen table.

“After breakfast yes, but you are all going with me,” he explained. “Maybe we can go to the track after if it doesn’t get too late,” he continued. Maurizio hated that he was having to miss out on hours of quality time with his kids, not for the first time and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He wished he had someone with him who could fill in when he couldn’t be there. Maybe if he worked on it he and Christian could mend their rift?

********  
Christian walked into the break room, looking for something to eat.

“Hello,” a child’s voice said, a child that definitely shouldn’t be in the break room.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” Christian asked the young boy who was sitting by the table drawing.

“Waiting for papá to finish surgery,” the boy replied. “Who are you?” he asked, looking him up and down.

“My name is Christian. Could you tell me who your father is?” he asked, making sure to not threaten the boy. He didn’t want to have to deal with a runaway kid.

“Doctor Arrivabene, he is a oral surgeon and he works on floor 5,” the child replied, with what was clearly a rehearsed line. Christian let out a sigh of relief when he understood that the child wasn’t so much lost as waiting for their parent, which was... Oh. He was another one of Maurizio’s children.

“Where are your siblings?” Christian asked.

“Este is in daycare and Kimi is exploring,” the child, Sebastian he guessed, explained.

“I see and you are drawing?” he asked, sitting down by the table with his sandwich.

“Yes, Formula 1 cars!” the child excitedly said, pointing to the very, very red cars in his drawings.

“How cool, are they Ferraris?” Christian asked studying the drawings as he started the sandwich package.

“Yes!” Maurizio’s child answered. His smile could melt icebergs, so the choice in car manufacturers could be excused.

“Are you hungry?” Christian asked when he realized he would eat and the kid wouldn’t.

“Not really, Doctor Christian,” the kid replied, still smiling. “I forgot, I’m Sebastian,” the child added, offering up a very small hand so Christian could shake it. "You looked at Estes teeth!"

“Nice to meet you Sebastian,” Christian smiled, wondering how Maurizio’s children could have turned out to be so well adjusted when their father clearly wasn’t. “Why aren’t you at home?” Christian asked.

“Because it is the weekend and papá had to work,” Sebastian answered like it was the most obvious thing on earth. Didn’t the children have a mother?

********  
“Is this your child?” A nurse stormed in, practically dragging an unhappy-looking child with her.

“What happened Kim?” Sebastian asked. So that was Maurizio’s third child.

“No it isn’t, but I know their father,” Christian answered the nurse. “What happened?” he added, hoping he didn’t do something he shouldn’t when asking that.

“I found this child unsupervised on the roof!” the nurse barked.

“Let’s take this to the hallway, miss,” Christian calmly stated. “Sebastian can you show Kimi your drawing? I will be back in a moment, the nurse and I will just talk a bit,” he said using his I am not a _scary dentist voice_ on the kids. When both kids nodded he stepped out in the hallway. Closing the door, he turned to look at the nurse. “Why on earth are you scaring the children?” he asked

“The child was unsupervised on the roof! I am allowed to get scared!” the nurse explained.

“I don’t care how worried you are, you don’t ever behave like that in front of kids,” he stated, still not raising his voice. He might have misjudged the situation.“Did you ask Kimi any questions before you started dragging him across the hospital?” Christian asked, trying to understand what was happening.

“I asked what he was doing on the roof, _alone_ , and he just looked at me,” the nurse started. Christian smiled reassuringly to make her continue. “Then I asked him where his parents were and he just nodded, I was starting to worry that the kid couldn’t speak, then I asked him what his parents’ names were and he said Dentist Maurizio, which at least gave me an idea of where in the building he belonged, so I grabbed his arm and walked here as fast as I could,” she continued, stopping to breathe. “And then I met you and here we are.” She stopped talking, looking at him like he would now be on her side.

“So what you are saying is that you dragged a defenseless child halfway across the hospital because you found him alone on the fenced in roof, without asking him?” Christian asked, doing his best to keep calm. Thankfully, being a dentist, he had years of practice dealing with hysterical people, in his case mostly parents. “Either way, I can handle this from here, you can leave,” Christian added, turning around and walking back into the break room.

********  
“Hi, my name is Christian, I work with your father,” Christian said as he re-entered the room, crouching down so he could look Kimi in the eyes, and smiling at Sebastian who was back to drawing red cars.

“Kimi Arrivabene” the child replied. Like his brother he extended his arm, but unlike his brother he didn’t smile.

“Nice to meet you, do you want me to call your father?” he asked, trying to figure out if the kid was traumatised.

“Why?” Kimi asked, looking puzzled.

“Papá is in surgery, we don’t call him then, you can call Britta if it is something important,” Sebastian explained. Who was Britta? He had heard her name mentioned before, maybe she was the person Maurizio was talking to on the phone? Clearly Maurizio trusted her enough to watch his children.

*******  
“Did something happen?” Maurizio asked as he walked into the break-room, holding Esteban in his arms.

“Doctor Christian!” Esteban grinned, stretching his arms out towards him. Christian looked Maurizio in the eyes, asking for permission. When the older man nodded he stepped closer so he could catch the child before he tried to leap into his arms.

“Hello there, have you been good and brushed your teeth properly?” Christian asked Esteban, getting a very enthusiastic nod and smile in return. He couldn't help but smile back.

“Sebastian, Kimi did you do anything special while I was working?” Maurizio asked his children.

“A nurse brought Kimi back. _Again_ ,” Sebastian explained. “And I showed Doctor Christian my drawings and he asked if I was hungry and he took the mean nurse outside to give her a telling off, and I ate a cracker that Nurse Susie gave me,” he continued to ramble.

“Sebastian could you go and get Nurse Susie for me? So Christian and I can have a conversation,” Maurizio asked, his voice sounding similar to when they had their argument in the cafeteria. Maybe Christian shouldn’t have handled the situation the way he did? Even if it had felt right at the time.

********  
Christian brought Maurizio into his office, momentarily feeling a bit embarrassed by how messy it was, but then realizing that it probably was the last thing on the other man’s mind.

“So I am confused. My son is saying you had an argument with a nurse because she brought Kimi back to the break room? Why on earth would you do that? I understand you might be angry with me, but taking it out on my child is a bit excessive,” Maurizio asked, still not raising his voice, but Christian assumed that it wasn’t because he wasn’t angry.

“I thought… Well it doesn’t matter now, I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries. I am sorry that happened,” he replied, trying to make the other man understand that he had done what he did because he thought it was right, not because he in some twisted way wanted to get back on Maurizio for not wanting to continue whatever it was that they had.

“Don’t do it again,” Maurizio said, as he walked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurizio learns the truth about _the nurse incident_ , Christian spends time with Sebastian and the adults end up watching Formula 1 together.

“Papá,” Sebastian asked when they got home, looking confused. “Why did the nurse yell at Kimi?”

“Which nurse?” Maurizio asked his son, putting Esteban down so he could run to his toys.

“The mean nurse,” Sebastian stated, with a look on his face saying he should _really_ know what he was talking about.

“When?” Maurizio crouching down so he could look his son in the eyes, getting worried but he didn’t want to make a scene if there was no scene to be made.

“You were in surgery and I was waiting for you and Kimi was on the roof,” Sebastian started looking quite serious. “and then Doctor Christian got mad,” he finished up, looking at his father like he had all the answers. Maurizio wasn’t sure how he should handle the situation, clearly he had missed something.

“Did the nurse yell at Kimi?” Maurizio ended up asking. He might have handled his confrontation with Christian badly, because if Sebastian was saying the nurse had been yelling it might not have been as straight-cut as he had assumed.

“Yes, she said Kimi couldn’t walk alone and that she dragged him from the roof and to the break room without asking him,” Sebastian explained.

“Did she? She shouldn’t do that,” Maurizio answered.

Sebastian nodded in reply, before he walked away. Maurizio could hear his oldest son playing on his playstation in the living room.

“Kimi?” Maurizio said walking into the living-room sitting down beside his son.

“Yes?” Kimi answered, pausing his game. He kept fiddling with the controller not seeming particularly fuzzed about what had happened at the hospital. Maurizio knew that even if Kimi didn’t necessarily show much emotion it didn’t mean that he wasn’t affected.

“What happened with the nurse earlier today?” Maurizio asked, putting his arm around his son, making sure the boy would know he wasn’t angry.

“She said I couldn’t be on the roof and brought me to the break room,” Kimi explained, putting the controller down on the sofa.

“Why did she bring you back? Didn’t you tell her that I work in the hospital?” Maurizio asked, trying to get the full story from his son, knowing that Sebastian tended to sometimes react more to things than what Kimi did.

“Didn’t listen,” Kimi stated, picking up his controller again and unpausing his game. Clearly his eldest son had decided the conversation was over.

Maurizio didn’t understand how he could he have misjudged the situation that much. He should have understood that the nurse had done something wrong. It was his child and he should be able to know when something bad happened to him even if he didn’t make a scene. On top of that he had yelled at Christian, who had only tried to protect Kimi, but he hoped he could fix that somehow. He still felt inevitably drawn to the younger man, it was just something about him that made Maurizio feel like he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him.

********  
“Chris… Doctor Horner?” Maurizio asked after knocking on the door of Christian’s office, having spent longer than he’d like to admit psyching himself up to knock on the door.

“What is it Doctor Arrivabene?” Christian asked, looking wary.

“I wanted to talk to you, do you have a moment?” he asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Come in,” Christian replied, taking a pile of papers off the other chair in his office.

“Thank you,” he answered, sitting down, this time noticing the piles of piles of medical journals and papers stacked on every available surface, except in front of a small television with what Maurizio knew was the newest Playstation from Kimi’s not so gentle prodding. The fact that Christian had one was surprisingly endearing. He should probably hide that fact from Kimi so he didn’t find it. On the other hand if the kid decided to commandeer a playstation Maurizio didn’t have to look for his child every time they had to leave the hospital. He would just have to go to Christian’s office.

“What can I do for you?” Christian asked, professional smile on his face.

“I might have acted rashly the other day,” Maurizio tried to explain.

“What do you mean?” Christian asked, looking confused, which Maurizio found unbelievably charming.

“When my son was brought to the break room,” he clarified.

“I already apologized for that, I am not sure what more I could do?” Christian replied, a slight edge to his voice.

“I think I might have been rather rash in accusing you of using my son to get back at me,” he replied realizing he might be making a bit of a mess of this conversation.

Christian looked confused, clearly not knowing what Maurizio was talking about.

“I mean could you tell me why you talked to the nurse after she brought Kimi back?” Maurizio asked.

“She dragged your son to the break room, asking if I was his father and told me that he had been on the roof,” Christian started, taking a moment to compose his thoughts. “I didn’t feel her behaviour was especially suitable to have around children so I asked her if she could go to the hallway and explain to me what happened, so the children didn’t have to hear her…” Christian paused for a moment. “When I got her in the hallway she was saying she had dragged Kimi from the roof because she thought he was in danger, when I questioned if she had asked him what he was doing there and who he was, she said he had and as such she decided to bring him back to the break room, without asking him if he wanted to go with her.” Christian seemed quite upset about how Kimi had been treated.

“Oh, I didn’t have the full story. I didn’t mean to accuse you of doing something wrong, but my son does tend to wander around, most of the nurses know him. You didn’t by any chance catch the nurse’s name?” Maurizio asked, feeling quite bad because he had clearly overreacted and hurt Christian’s feelings.

“I am sure any father would have acted the same. Nurse Jones I believe it was, she works down in the A&E,” Christian replied.

“Thank you, and I am really sorry for acting the way I did,” Maurizio said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “I won’t take up any more of your time, Doctor Horner,” he added, standing up.

“Call me Christian,” The younger man said right before Maurizio closed the door behind him so he didn’t have time to react to the statement.

********  
Christian walked towards the break room, looking forward to sitting down for lunch. He had been bitten by two different children already and he still had half a days work left. It would have been better if both kids had bit his finger, at least he was used to that, but the bite mark he had on his ankle would be hard to explain to anyone he’d get naked with. Well who was he kidding, he didn’t really get out much, and after the disastrous end of his weekend with Maurizio he would need some time to find his bearings again.

Walking into the break-room he spotted Sebastian sitting by the table drawing.

“Hello Sebastian,” he said as he opened the fridge to find his sandwich. “Do you want something to eat or drink?” he asked.

“I have a sandwich and water in the fridge, papá always makes sure we have lunch when we spend time here after school,” Sebastian explained looking up with an adorable smile.

“Do you want to eat now?” he asked, spotting the box marked Sebastian filled with what Christian assumed was the boy’s lunch. Next to it there was another box labeled Kimi.

“Yes, thank you,” Sebastian replied, smiling before he started talking again. “Did Britta make us ham and cheese sandwiches?”

“I’m not sure, let’s find out,” Christian answered, wanting to ask who exactly Britta was, but he wasn’t really sure how. “Yes she did,” he confirmed.

“She promised she would, but sometimes she forgets, but she is the best nanny in the world,” Sebastian explained, which answered his question. So if Britta was their nanny who was the person Maurizio had been talking to on the phone? Before Maurizio could focus on the puzzle the young boy started talking again. “Did you know that in a Formula one race in Monaco only four cars finished?” Sebastian asked.

“If I know? I was there, I was about your age then,” Christian replied.

“You were? Really? So was papá, is that how you know him?” Sebastian asked with one of his iceberg-melting smiles.

“He was? No I didn’t know your father then,” Christian answered. He wondered if their path had crossed at that event?

“Papá talks about you,” Sebastian said while he kept drawing, not noticing that he was rocking the foundation of Christian’s existence. If Maurizio talked about him, then he probably wasn’t dating someone else?

“Does he?” Christian asked.

“He told Britta that he made you not like him,” Sebastian said, looking at him with a serious expression.

“Did he?” he asked. “I like your father, Sebastian,” Christian replied, adding _probably a bit too much,_ in his head.

“That’s nice, did you know that Ferrari won a race in every season since 1994 and is still doing it today? ” the boy exclaimed, not realizing that he had inadvertently dropped another bomb in Christian’s lap.

********  
“Are you kidding me? I can’t believe you even manage to dress yourself with the amount of brains you got!” Maurizio heard shouting from the break room which sounded suspiciously like Christian.

“I dress myself just fine thank you,” he said when he stepped into the room, seeing Christian sitting on the sofa, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, completely focused on the television.

“Wha?” Christian startled before he looked up. “I’m sorry, I am watching... _oh come on!_ A child could make that corner stick!” he ranted, getting distracted by the race, which meant Maurizio didn’t have to bribe his way to get to use the television to watch it. It was a nice change, usually everyone hated him taking the television on the Sundays he couldn’t make it home. He sat down on the sofa, further away from the other man than he’d like, but he didn’t want to do anything that would make Christian feel uncomfortable.

“What did I miss?” he asked, looking at the screen, taking in the facts he could, hating having missed the first part of the race. The nurses didn’t let him have the radio on when he was operating for some _weird_ reason. He was a calm and composed man, sports didn’t make him lose control.

“Red Bull somehow forgot that they are supposed to be a winning team, the damn Ferraris are surely cheating, if they aren’t how can they have not fucked up any pit stops, oh and Williams are doing better than expected,” Christian explained, not taking a moment to look away from the screen.

“Ferrari never cheat,” Maurizio answered probably with more force behind the statement than truly necessary.

“Yeah, no, obviously,” Christian answered before he put his full focus back on the screen.

Maurizio found himself in the odd position that he was watching _someone_ just as much as he was watching the race, the way Christian seemed to take Red Bull’s failures and successes almost personally made the man even more attractive, crooked teeth and all.

********  
Christian was sitting in the cafeteria, eating dinner alone _again_. It seemed that even the people working in the cafeteria were feeling sorry for him. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his own company, but sometimes it would have been nice to have someone who was there, both for the important things, and also to share a meal with.

He was beginning to think there was something wrong with him. All his relationships tended to end before they began, or if he got past the first months they started hating him for the time he spent working. People didn’t seem to understand that he was needed at his job, he couldn’t just take the afternoon off, and even the few times he had managed to get any longer, the men seemed to not want children. It was the biggest deal-breaker Christian could think of, even bigger than not going to the dentist regularly, or not flossing.

He had really started to like Maurizio during the weekend they spent together, even enough to consider not having kids if that was what the man wanted. They just fitted, which Christian never experienced, he was a bit awkward and people didn’t seem to find dentistry as exciting as he did. Then in walked a very attractive, Italian man with a nice smile and he loved dentistry just as much as Christian did and then he had just brushed him off at the end of the weekend, right before he had managed to get his nerve up to ask for Maurizio’s phone number.

The worst part was that Christian got why that would be a deal breaker, because if he had kids he wouldn’t have wanted them to have random people going in and out of their lives either. Having met the kids, he really understood why. They were amazing and Christian had one of the nicest dentist appointments he had ever had with Esteban, and Sebastian was so easygoing and happy, he could talk your ear off, but you didn’t mind. He couldn’t wait to get to know Kimi better.

********  
Maurizio had once again gotten home after his children had gone to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, sometimes he just couldn’t get back home early enough, often enough. It was times like these he wished he had someone else by his side that could be there when he couldn’t. Even if Britta did an amazing job, it was still her job.

He had hoped that Christian could have become a permanent part of his life, which was stupid at the time. He didn’t even know where the man lived, but still he could almost see them growing old together. He wondered what would have happened if he had told the other man before their first dinner together that he was a father to three very amazing young boys that would always come first. Actually he knew how that would end, he had done it before. Men seemed to not want anything to do with him after they learnt that he had children, and women tended to pity him or assume he was looking for a nanny.

He hadn’t meant to like Christian as much as he ended up doing, he just saw an attractive man in a bar and decided to talk to him, see what the weekend could bring. After Esteban he had learnt his lesson, what happens at dentistry conferences don’t stay there if nine months later you end up with a child. Or in his case two, so men it was. Then Christian ended up being perfect. Well, except for the fact that he seemed appalled by the revelation that he was a father, but up until that point he had been perfect.

“Papá?” Esteban stumbled into the living room.

“Come here Este,” Maurizio softly said, scooping the boy into his arms. “Why are you awake?” he murmured.

“Thirsty,” the boy replied as he was snuggling closer to his father.

“Let’s go get you a glass of water, then we are going to sleep,” he told his son. Walking into the kitchen he reached for the cupboard, but as he looked down on his son, the kid had already fallen asleep again. Smiling, he carried his son to his bed, putting him down and kissing his forehead before walking to his own bedroom, seeing his other two boys sleeping in his bed, not that he had expected anything else. They tended to end up in his bed when he didn’t get home before they went to sleep. This is why no one would ever want to date him, what person would want to share all their time with three kids that weren't even theirs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/) and I would love to hear what you are thinking about the story so far! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian gets back from holiday, he is not amused, nor is Britta. Christian and Maurizio try to have a nice conversation, and Maurizio brings his kids out to eat ice-cream.

Christian was racing. Well, if he was completely honest with himself he was playing a game, but it involved racing and he needed to do something on his breaks, and he had found playing video games was the perfect distraction. So when his pager beeped he cursed under his breath, pausing his game and leaving the office.

When he got back an hour later, his door was open and he spotted Kimi in his chair, clearly playing on the Playstation.

"Well hello there Kimi," Christian said, trying to at least look disapproving.

"Hello Doctor Christian, I am sorry for going into your office, but I saw the game and I haven't played the newest one yet because papá won’t buy the new Playstation," Kimi explained, trying and mostly failing to look innocent.

"It's okay Kimi, you are welcome to go into my office to play whenever you want to," Christian replied. He didn't really feel the need to be stern with the child, he knew he would have done exactly the same if he was Kimi's age.

"Even if I tell you I broke all your lap records?" Kimi asked, already smirking.

"You did what?" Christian replied, mock offended.

"Well I know what I am doing," Kimi replied.

********  
“You know my kids have a _nanny_?” Maurizio asked, standing by Christian’s open office door.

“I gathered,” Christian replied, wondering why on earth Maurizio was telling him that.

“So you don’t have to spend time with my children,” Maurizio stated. So _that_ was what this conversation was about. Maurizio was clearly not comfortable with having Christian spend time with his children.

“I don’t mind, I’ve always liked children, I didn’t end up in pediatric dentistry by accident you know,” Christian answered truthfully, or close to it. What he wanted to say was that there were few things in his life he looked more forward to than the moments he spent with the boys during the days, it was almost rivaled with the feeling he got when he saw Maurizio.

“I would assume so, but…” Maurizio started, clearly doubting Christian’s answer.

“But, _what_?” Christian said, not letting him finish the sentence.

“You don’t have children,” Maurizio answered, probably thinking he was explaining something, but to Christian it sounded like an accusation.

“It’s not like I can go out and find the first woman that catches my fancy and impregnate her,” Christian snapped, but when he saw how Maurizio reacted he almost regretted saying it.

“I am not having this conversation with you,” Maurizio said before walking away, looking quite angry, making Christian feel even worse.

*******  
“How’s it going with the dentist you talked about?” Britta queried when they sat down to look at next week's schedule.

“Christian made it clear that he doesn’t want to date me,” Maurizio answered. Christian wasn’t the first person who had ended things with Maurizio when they learnt how much time he either spent at work or with his children. Both things would always come before his dating-life.

“This is like pulling teeth,” Britta stated, looking him in the eyes, her expression exactly the same as when she made the boys do something they didn’t want to do, but had to.

“It isn’t! Pulling teeth is _easy_ , I know how to do that, _this_ on the other hand, I don’t!” Maurizio answered.

“Dentists,” Britta muttered under her breath before she looked down on the calendar, ending their conversation.

********  
The moment the staff meeting ended, Christian couldn’t wait to get away from it, but Adrian stopped him before he could run off.

“What on earth has happened between you and Maurizio?” Adrian asked, looking curious.

“Why do you think anything happened?” Christian replied, trying to keep his tone neutral, knowing his friend would catch any kind of hint that something had happened and make him sit down and talk about it. If Adrian felt it was a big thing, he would even get his wife on the case.

“I have never seen two people so awkward around each other, so something must have happened,” Adrian stated. Christian knew his friend was itching to call his wife to say he was bringing Christian home tonight so they could fix all his problems and possibly put some braces on him.

“Nothing happened, and even if it did it is over now,” Christian answered, trying to end the conversation before Mrs. Newey got on the case.

“So something did happen.” Adrian said, not letting the conversation end just yet.

“Not after I started working here, no,” Christian replied truthfully, hoping that would be enough.

“Please tell me you didn’t sleep with him at the conference?” Adrian asked, looking exasperated.

“Do you want me to lie?” Christian replied, not sure what his friend was getting at.

“I will kill that man,” Adrian said before he stormed off.

*******  
Adrian stormed into Maurizio’s office without knocking, making him look up from his work. Usually his friend tended to at least knock before entering the room, so something was clearly wrong.

“How could you?” Adrian asked, looking quite murderous. More so than the times Maurizio stole his lunch, even if he knew Mrs. Newey always packed extra for such an occasion.

“I need some more information, Adrian,” Maurizio said, looking up from his computer screen and giving his friend all his attention.

“Seriously, how could you?” Adrian repeated, his anger was evident, but Maurizio didn’t know why.

“I’m sorry?” Maurizio tried, hoping Adrian would let the matter lie.

“Well, sorry doesn’t cut it, you slept with my best friend for Christ’s sake!” Adrian hissed.

“I thought _I_ was your best friend?” Maurizio asked, he was slightly hurt. He was under the impression that they were quite good friends.

“You slept with Christian and then you dumped him,” Adrian clarified looking frustrated.

“I didn’t dump him, he dumped me,” Maurizio replied truthfully.

“Seriously?” Adrian said before storming out of the room just as fast as he entered, leaving Maurizio even more confused.

*******  
“Maurizio?” Christian said, catching the older man’s attention and sitting down across from him in the break room.

“Yes?” Maurizio answered, looking up from his food.

“I owe you an apology,” Christian started, trying to show his regret for the things he had said to the older man.

“You do?” Maurizio asked, looking confused, his food forgotten on his fork.

“I didn’t imply that you have it easier than I do,” Christian started. He wasn’t sure how to explain his regret without offending the older man more.

“I’m not sure what you mean?” Maurizio answered.

“I’m not sure what else I could say, I didn’t mean to imply that your life is easier than mine or that I can make any judgement on your past. I just overreacted, I tend to do that when people tell me that I don’t have kids. Like that is a judgement on me as a person,” Christian tried to explain, not sure he was succeeding.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did,” Maurizio started, looking serious “I’m not sure how to explain things either, but I didn’t want to hurt you,”

“I’m... I know,” Christian answered. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Do you want to go get coffee with me?” Maurizio asked, changing their conversation.

“Now?” Christian replied.

******  
“Papá?” Sebastian queried, looking up, clearly preparing to ask for something

“What is it Sebs,” Maurizio asked, looking down.

“Can I have an ice cream?” Seb pleaded.

“You can have an ice cream after we have eaten lunch, same goes for you Kimi and Esteban,” Maurizio added before his oldest son could try the same trick. “We are eating here first. Then we can go to the park to eat our ice creams. Now boys do you want the same food you always have or something different?” he added.

“Same,” Sebastian replied at the same time as his older brother nodded.

“Este, you want ham or salami?” Maurizio asked his son, stepping closer to the counter.

“Cheese,” Este replied.

“Yes there will be cheese,” Maurizio replied moving Esteban to his other hip as he started ordering their food.

********  
Christian was clearly out of his league and Maurizio couldn’t understand why such a man would even entertain the thought of liking him. Sometimes he saw a glimmer of the man he met during the dentistry conference, so maybe there still was some hope? It seemed like Christian enjoyed spending time with them and when Maurizio had tried telling him that the more handsome man didn’t have to babysit his kids, he seemed to actually want to spend time with the boys. Maurizio didn’t think he could live with spending even less time with his children than what he did now, he couldn’t endure it indefinitely.

“Papá?” Sebastian’s voice cut through Maurizio's thoughts. Looking towards where his son’s voice came from, he saw a man talking to him. “Sebastian, what have I said about talking to strangers?” Maurizio scolded, noticing that the person wasn’t so much a stranger after all.

“But, Doctor Christian isn’t a stranger,” Sebastian rebutted at the same time as the man himself said “I’m not a stranger I hope?”

“No, he isn’t,” Maurizio said, smiling towards the man he had been thinking of moments before. When Esteban noticed Christian he leaned towards the man, stretching his arms, as Christian smiled and held out his arms to catch the young boy. When Maurizio saw Christian holding his youngest son like he had done before he couldn’t help but think of perfect they looked together.

“Papá, Christian has to come and eat ice cream with us! He said he would drink tea, but the sun is shining and it is the weekend! And, and I haven’t heard his pager go off so I am sure he has time to eat ice cream,” Sebastian rambled.

“Sebastian, we don’t tell people what to do,” Maurizio told his son, not really having a good reason to say that Christian couldn’t come and eat ice cream with them.

“You tell us to floss all the time,” Kimi added.

“That is just common sense Kimi,” Christian smiled. “And that is okay, Sebastian asked me if I was going back to the hospital or not, I told him I was going to get tea,” he explained.

“You have to come with us and eat ice cream!” Sebastian exclaimed, looking up with his best puppydog eyes, oddly enough he was joined by Kimi too. “Papá, you told us we have to include everyone,” Sebastian added, looking determined.

At the mention ice cream Esteban tugged at Christian’s shirt. “Ice cream,” the youngest of his boys stated, leaving no room for discussion.

“Papá always buys everyone ice cream on Saturdays,” Sebastian explained, starting to walk towards the ice cream shop with Kimi, clearly having decided that the discussion was over.

“You want to join us? Apparently I am buying,” Maurizio asked with a smile. He really, wanted to spend time with Christian, even if he was scared that he would grow tired of him, or even worse, of his children.

“As long as you are buying,” Christian smiled. “Lead the way,” he added, briefly holding his free hand out towards Maurizio, but before he could catch the meaning behind it the hand was moved away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian wonders why exactly Adrian is his best friend, Maurizio learns who Adrian’s friend from all his stories is. Also Kimi falls down from a fence, again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/)_ for always being available to look over our story, even if I abuse commas and sometimes forget to finish my sentences. Because if there was no you, there would be no story!

“I told you before, Adrian, I will never drink tequila again,” Maurizio heard Christian say in the break room as he walked in. The two men were sitting on the sofa, clearly in deep discussion, so either they didn’t notice him or they could be ignoring him.

“So you are saying you don’t want to present a paper with me?” Adrian asked. Did that mean that the friend in all of Adrian’s stories was Christian? Because that would mean that Christian was the the friend that Adrian had ended up in the A&E with because of an _incident_ involving a red herring, stockings and a tractor. Adrian still looked like he had seen a ghost when the cafeteria served fish, but he refused to elaborate on that particular story. The one involving the staircase he had no issues with, mostly because his friend, whom Maurizio now realized was Christian, had got into all on his own.

“I had to tape my trousers to look presentable and I have no idea where I slept that night, so no, I don’t want to present a paper with you ever again,” Christian stated.

“But we had so much fun,” Adrian tried.

“I almost bought a Ferrari hat from a stranger on the street,” Christian answered, looking so forlorn about that fact that Maurizio just wanted to kiss him.

“And you are clearly regretting not buying it,” Maurizio stated, smirking as he jumped into the conversation.

“Just as much as Germany regretted invading Russia during the winter, I could imagine,” Adrian answered on behalf of Christian before standing up. “Well this has been fun, but I have to run. I am sure Maurizio wants to sit down and keep you company,” Adrian added, gesturing to the spot where he had been sitting, leaving no room for discussion.

“I guess it could have been worse, it could have been a McLaren hat…” Christian muttered under his breath, which at least meant the man had some sense, even if he supported Red Bull.

********  
“You back here _again_ , Kims? What did you do this time?” Maurizio asked, gathering his son up in his arms and hugging him.

“Kimi decided that climbing the fence in the garden was a good idea, even if the last time he did it he also fell down,” Britta explained.

“No worries, Claire can fix it,” Maurizio said, making sure to sound confident.

“Doctor Christian,” Kimi said, voice barely above a whisper.

“You want Christian to fix your tooth Kims?” Maurizio asked, feeling his son nod against his chest. Maurizio felt a jolt of happiness over the fact that Kimi seemed to like Christian, because his oldest son didn’t take to people easily. Which meant that all his three children liked Christian, which was a first. Kimi tended to dislike the people Maurizio dated, and if Kimi didn’t like them Sebastian tended to follow his older brother's example.

********  
“So I hear you fell down, Kimi,” Christian said as he walked into the room. “No worries I am sure we can fix whatever happened,” he added, taking a look at the scans his assistant handed him.

“You listen to Christian and do what he tells you, okay?” Maurizio looked apologetically at his son. “I will be back as quickly as I can.” he added kissing the top of Kimi’s head. 

“I've been to the dentist several times, so I know the drill,” Kimi replied, not looking especially worried by the prospect of being left alone at the dentist.

********  
“Thank you for making time to fix Kimi’s teeth, you didn't have to do that, he would have understood if I said Claire had to do it,” Maurizio said after Kimi had been sent home with Britta.

“I would always make time for the boys,” Christian replied.

“Even if you get dragged out of lunch for a non-emergency dental appointment?” Maurizio asked, grinning. He already knew the answer.

“Well I’d prefer it if you asked me if I could do it,” Christian answered.

“But you would?” Maurizio teased. Not only did all his kids like Christian, but the younger man seemed to like them just as much.

“...Yes” Christian said, blushing and Maurizio couldn’t help but lean over and kiss the younger man on his cheek before he got up and left the room without daring to stop to see Christian's expression.

********  
Maurizio walked up to Christian’s office, having finished his surgery. He hoped Christian hadn’t eaten lunch yet as he really enjoyed the hour they spent eating together. Knocking on the door, he opened when he heard the younger man say _come in._

“Hi,” Maurizio said when he walked into the room.

“Lunch?” Christian asked, already getting up from his chair. “I’m starving,”

“That’s the plan, but if you were hungry you could have just gone to eat, I would have understood,” Maurizio told Christian when they were standing face to face. He couldn’t shake the need to kiss the other man, but he wasn’t sure where their relationship was headed and he didn’t want to ruin anything.

“I knew you’d get done with surgery,” Christian started, the tips of his ears reddening in a way that Maurizio hadn’t seen since their first date all those months ago. “And I’d much rather eat with you than alone.”

Instead of answering the younger man, Maurizio decided to give in to the urge and kiss him, placing his hand on Christian’s cheek, he waited a moment to make sure it was what Christian also wanted before he closed the gap.

********  
“Doctor Christian!” Sebastian exclaimed when he spotted Christian walking into the break room.

“Well hello there Sebastian,” Christian smiled, crouching down so he could be on the same level as the young boy.

“Did you see the race yesterday?” Sebastian asked, bouncing on his feet.

“Of course I did,” Christian replied.

“Did you watch it alone?” Sebastian looked curious.

“I watched it at work, Sebastian,” Christian answered honestly. He might have been alone too but that wasn’t something the kid needed to know.

“Papá told us you watched a race together,” Sebastian said.

“I did, he had to be at work then,” Christian answered. He wasn’t sure what Sebastian felt about his father watching the race with him instead of his kids.

“So next time you could come over to our house to watch the race with us?” Sebastian asked, sounding quite hopeful and Christian could almost see himself watching a race surrounded by people in red.

“I’d love to, Sebastian, but I might be working then,” Christian replied, trying to let the kid down gently.

“If you aren’t I am sure papá wants to watch the race with you, even if he said you support the wrong team,” Sebastian said. Which must mean that Maurizio talked about him with the kids? “And papá always buys ice cream!” Sebastian added, as if Christian needed more convincing than the promise of getting to spend time with the entire Arrivabene household.

********  
“So I have been thinking,” Maurizio started, looking flustered. Christian resisted the urge to reply with _that can’t be good._ Instead he waited patiently for whatever Maurizio had been thinking about. “What are your plans tomorrow evening?” he asked. That was definitively not what Christian had thought Maurizio wanted to ask him.

“Except trying to beat your child’s track record, nothing special…” Christian replied honestly, not completely sure what Maurizio wanted with his question.

“Does that mean you have time to eat dinner with me?” Maurizio asked, which was odd. They always ate together at work, but Maurizio didn’t have work tomorrow. He remembered noting it on the schedule.

”I thought you had the day off tomorrow?” Christian asked.

“I do,” Maurizio replied, looking flustered.

“Then what…” Christian started, before he realized what Maurizio was asking of him, or at least he thought he did. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Trying to, yes,” Maurizio answered, looking endearingly flustered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Maurizio officially start dating, Adrian uses his powers of evil to help, and Sebastian is more perceptive than people give him credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always thank you Ciro0, for looking over our chapter one last time before we posted it, even if you like me are a bit sleepy...

“Adrian,” Christian said the moment his friend picked up the phone.

“What is it?” The orthodontist replied.

“What do you wear on a date?” Christian asked, knowing how stupid the question was and that Adrian would make him pay for it later.

“Most people prefer clothes,” Adrian answered, which was no help what-so-ever.

“I was there for you when you proposed to your wife, do you want me to tell her about the ducks?” Christian reminded him.

“When you put it that way….” Adrian started. “So where is Maurizio taking you?” Christian swore that man could read minds.

“Why do you assume it is Doctor Arrivabene?” Christian questioned, trying to at least put up some kind of token protest to the assumption.

“Because you two are the least inconspicuous people on earth,” Adrian laughed. They weren’t! It wasn’t like they kissed in the hallways, or went around holding hands…

“Do I need to remind you about the time you courted your wife, Doctor Newey?” Christian threatened, knowing that would be a sure fire way to make Adrian change the conversation. Christian also knew he might have to pay for his threat at a later point.

“No, why don’t you wear your red shirt?” Adrian suggested.

“Showing up in only a shirt might give the other diners a show they don’t want,” Christian replied, feeling a lot calmer as he got into the rhythm of the gentle teasing he and Adrian always charged.

“Which is why you put on your black suit,” Adrian said.

“You sure?” Christian replied, wanting to make sure his outfit was perfect. If he only had one real chance to date Maurizio he wanted it to go as well as possible.

“Yes, now go shower and leave me alone, I got a wife you know,” Adrian answered. “And remember, if it rains wear a raincoat.”

“I love you too Adrian,” Christian said as he hung up the phone to go find his suit and shirt before getting in the shower, he only had four hours to get ready!

********  
“Why are you angry, papá?” Sebastian asked, looking confused, having walked into the kitchen as Maurizio was hanging up the phone.

“Oh no papá is not angry with you, _sweetheart_ , I’m annoyed with Doctor Adrian, because he tried to do something very naughty,” Maurizio replied, crouching down so he could be on Sebastian’s level.

“What did he do?” Sebastian asked.

“He tried to make me wear Red Bull colours for my dinner with Doctor Christian,” Maurizio replied truthfully, trying to keep his tone neutral.

“Doctor Christian likes Red Bull,” Sebastian said, grinning. Before Maurizio could figure out how to answer that Sebastian added “you like him don’t you?”

“... yes,” Maurizio said, deciding to keep his outfit even if he felt like a traitor to his team. At least it would make Christian smile.

********  
"You look nice," Maurizio said as he walked up to the younger man, noticing the red shirt that Christian had put on, for a brief moment thinking of Ferrari.

"Oh, tha.. So do you," was Christian’s flustered answer. Did that man not know how handsome he was? He must be fending off men with a stick, even if he was a bit dorky. What he was doing with an _old father of three_ was anyone's guess, but Maurizio wouldn't try to risk it by thinking too much about that. He had managed to get Christian out on a date and he would make the best out of it.

“Not as nice as you,” Maurizio replied, purposely trying to make Christian blush some more.

“Yeah, no… So you come here often?” Christian replied.

“To the pavement outside a restaurant? I don’t make it a habit no,” Maurizio replied with a smirk.

“So we should go inside?” Christian suggested.

“I don’t think they’ll serve us dinner outside, so yes,” Maurizio answered, holding out his hand so Christian could take it.

********  
Christian woke up the same way he had done all those months ago, resting on Maurizio’s chest. He felt the same sense of calm he had then, but he couldn’t help but remember how that had ended. What if this was the last time he got to experience waking up next to Maurizio?

Waking up some more, Christian noticed the state of his apartment. He saw all the boxes he had had delivered months ago still at the same spot as the delivery men had put them, most of them unopened. He had barely hung his clothes up in the closet, and scattered all around were remains of half emptied boxes. He hadn’t even plugged in his television.

How could Maurizio want to date a man who could barely keep his own home tidy? He was pretty sure he had vacuumed the place not too long ago? So it should be close to clean if you didn’t look too closely in the corners...

He couldn’t even use the excuse that he was busy and didn't spend much time in his home because Maurizio had seen his office, which wasn’t much tidier. He hadn’t thought about this when they stumbled into his flat last night, he quite frankly just wanted to get laid. It had been a long time coming.

“Morning,” Maurizio murmured.

“Good morning,” Christian replied, mentally preparing himself for the rejection that would surely come.

“Do you want to get dinner with me after work?” Maurizio asked, completely flooring Christian.

“...Yes,” Christian replied after a moment. He had been prepared to try to explain the state of his flat or plead for Maurizio to give him one more chance. He could be better. He wasn’t at all prepared to be asked out on another date. He was unbelievably happy about it, but he hadn’t dared to hope for it. Turning around slightly so he could look Maurizio in the eyes, the older man smiled up to him, and all Christian could do was close their distance and kiss him.

********  
How could Christian like him? He had said he wanted to eat dinner with him again, but surely wouldn’t want to become a father of three. It would be the most obvious conclusion to their relationship, if Christian didn’t just want a fuck-buddy? But then why would he want to go on dates with him? If he wanted kids Maurizio was sure Christian could have found someone else who could give him his own ones instead of Maurizio's.

Maurizio didn’t think he could handle splitting his time between his love life and his children. It wasn’t like he had a lot of time off, and he felt really guilty not spending the bulk of it with the kids. Maybe in the future he could convince Christian to go karting with them? The younger man liked racing and he seemed to enjoy spending time with the children. He really wanted Christian to not only be a part of his life, but also his children’s life. The man was amazing and if he was willing Maurizio would love to see them become a family, _one day_. If he went slowly, maybe Christian would come to the same realisation?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurizio tells Christian how he ended up a single dad and somehow they manage to actually talk about the future and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciro0 and I apologize for this chapter taking a bit longer than usual to post, in our defence: Ciro0 got the flu.

Weeks passed and Christian and Maurizio kept dating, both making time to see each other. Christian knew the older man was making a bigger sacrifice than he was, not seeing his children when he was off work must be burning a hole in Maurizio’s conscience. Even if he felt a bit bad that he kept Maurizio away from his kids, Christian selfishly enjoyed the time he did spend with the kids when he met them at the hospital. He wished he and Maurizio could spend some time together with the kids, so when he saw the flyers for the funfair he decided to at the very least ask Maurizio if they could bring the kids with them to it.

Now the question was how to ask the older man that? Christian still wasn't sure why Maurizio didn't bring up the kids, but he was pretty sure it wasn't because he didn't want Christian to spend time with them. Maurizio always seemed happy when he saw Christian with one of the kids but he never mentioned it. And Christian guessed it was his turn to take a step in their relationship, since Maurizio was the one who asked him out, _both times._

"Maurizio, I've been thinking," Christian said when they sat down for lunch.

"I heard thinking too much could be dangerous," Maurizio grinned.

“This time it probably was,” Christian admitted, feeling even more trepidation for what he was going to ask when he saw Maurizio’s facial expression.

“Oh?” Maurizio asked looking completely crushed, like he was sure Christian would tell him he had run over his cat.

“So, I saw this flyer the other day,” Christian said. He didn’t want Maurizio to have the crushed look longer, and even anger would be preferable to what his expression was showing now. He held up the flyer for the funfair up so Maurizio could see it.

“ _The funfair_?” Maurizio questioned, looking confused, but thankfully not crushed and not angry either. Confusion was something Christian could work with.

“Yes, I thought maybe you and I could bring the children to it this weekend?” Christian asked. The smile Maurizio gave him could probably bring about world peace, but Christian barely had time to admire the smile before the older man was kissing him.

“Is that a yes?” Christian managed to get out before he was kissed again.

“Of course it is a yes,” Maurizio grinned.

********  
“Sebastian, I hear you need a new helmet?” Christian said when he spotted the boy in what Christian had learnt was Sebastian’s usual spot in the break room.

“Papá said he would bring me after work to buy it,” Sebastian answered grinning.

“Your father said that if you wanted to, you and I could go and buy it now?” Christian asked, he was more nervous of the answer than he wanted to admit. He really wanted Sebastian to like him.

“Can we?” Sebastian answered, looking very happy. Christian let out the breath he didn’t know he had been keeping in.

“Of course, we can leave right now if you want to, Sebby,” Christian answered.

********  
“Christian?” Kimi asked pausing the game when Christian walked into the room.

“Yes?” Christian answered.

“Could you bring your Playstation to our house one day so I can bring Michael and Heikki over to play on it?” Kimi asked.

“We’ll have to ask your father, but I am sure that can be arranged, Kims,” Christian answered, putting his hand on Kimi’s shoulder. “Now let me see if you can break my track record at Albert Park,” Christian asked, sitting down to watch the boy start the game up again. When Kimi was busy with the game a plan started forming in Christian’s mind. He had already bought the helmet for Sebastian and Maurizio seemed fine with that, and he wanted to do something for Kimi too. Finding his phone he texted Maurizio to ask, knowing that even if the other man was in surgery the nurse would read the message out loud for him. Sure enough he got his answer: _You are an idiot, you can buy him a Playstation if you want to. Join us for dinner afterwards?_

“Kimster?” Christian said, catching the boy’s attention, who had managed to break his lap record, _again_ , while Christian had been texting with his father. “You wanted to borrow my Playstation, wouldn’t it be better if you had your own?” Christian asked.

“I own a Playstation,” Kimi replied looking puzzled.

“We could go and buy you the new one, if you want to?” Christian clarified.

Instead of answering Kimi turned around and hugged Christian, for the first time, which made Christian happier than he could have imagined.

“I take that as a yes?” Christian added.

********  
"You bought Kimi a playstation?" Maurizio stated, trying to figure out what Christian was up to, he had been wanting to ask Christian about this for weeks, but he wasn’t sure how he should bring it up.

"I texted you to ask first..." Christian started explaining.

"And Sebastian a new helmet," Maurizio added interrupting the start of Christian’s explanation.

"He really wanted the Red Bull one, I would have bought the Ferrari one if he wanted it," Christian said, sounding like he would actually have bought a Ferrari helmet if Sebastian had asked for one.

"Not the point, no one I've dated has ever bought my kids anything," Maurizio said, not comprehending how this man could be real.

"I'm not buying them things just because I'm dating you," Christian replied, looking quite defensive.

"I know, but I don't know _why_ " Maurizio tried to understand what the motivation would be if it wasn’t because he was dating him.

"Because I want to," Christian started, composing himself, looking serious. "Because I want them to like me, or I would want them to know I listen to them and will do anything in my power to make them happy and protect them," Christian continued, looking quite unsure about Maurizio's reaction to the admission.

"You are talking like you want to be their parent," Maurizio answered.

"I would," Christian answered, honestly.

"Oh," Maurizio was speechless. No one had ever wanted him and his family.

"...did I say something wrong?" Christian asked.

"No," Maurizio started, he realized he probably should explain to Christian about how he got his three boys. "I have never told you about my boys mums?"

"You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want to," Christian answered looking like he actually meant it.

"I want to, you should know," Maurizio started, looking into eyes. "Eight years ago when Kimi was born, I didn't even know he existed before a week later when his mother brought him to my flat and told me that either I took him in or she would give him away." Christian seemed shocked, but instead of pulling away, which was the reaction Maurizio was used to, he reached out and intertwined their fingers. "I really wasn't prepared to become a father in any way shape or form, but the moment I saw him I knew I would do anything for him. So suddenly in the span of an hour I became a single father."

"I..." Christian started saying. Maurizio didn’t want him to finish the sentence so he interrupted the younger man before he could figure out what to say next. "You'd think I would have learnt after the first time, but less than a year later I met Sebastian's mum and I fell in love."

********  
Christian was thinking, Maurizio had told him about how he had ended up with three children and no mothers and the feeling Christian was left with was that he would do anything he could to make sure none of them, including Maurizio, would ever have to go through that again. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he had ended up feeling like he should protect them. He had fallen in love with a man in a restaurant almost a year ago and somehow along the way he had fallen in love with his family. He loved the kids just as if they were his own and he probably should feel scared because of that, but it felt right. He had never felt that anything was more right than loving them all.

Now he just had to convince Maurizio that he wouldn't leave them, that he wasn't with him in spite of his children, he loved him and the kids. That he really actually wanted not only _him_ , but his family. That one of the things he loved most about Maurizio and even more now that he had learnt about the past, was how he put his kids first. That he really would sacrifice his own happiness for them and be happy about his choice.

********  
Christian was once again sneaking into the nursery to hang out with Esteban. The carers were used to him showing up when Esteban was there and Maurizio was obviously fine with it.

“Hi Este, how are you today?” Christian said as he picked the boy up.

“Good,” Esteban answered, leaning his head on Christian’s chest. He seemed to be listening to Christian’s heartbeat. If Christian was completely honest with himself, the times he could spend with Esteban in his arms were some of the happiest times. Esteban sighed in content. “Daddy?” Esteban asked after a moment, making Christian’s breath hitch in surprise.

“What is it, Este?” Christian asked.

“Why do you have a beard?”

 

********  
“Maurizio, we need to talk,” Christian said, walking into Maurizio’s office.

“About what?" Maurizio responded, looking puzzled

"What kind of relationship do you want us to have?" Christian asked after sitting down across from the other man.

"A happy one?" Maurizio replied. Christian knew that Maurizio was trying to escape the conversation, probably because he was scared to tell the truth. Christian had learnt that Maurizio tended to do that. He suspected it was because the older man was scared of getting hurt, which Christian could understand, but it did not make having important conversations any easier.

"Stop stalling, tell me what you want. Because Esteban called me daddy today and I need to know if you want that to be a possibility for the future," Christian explained, looking determined.

"I'm terrified about how much I want that, but you are the one who has to draw the line, if you aren't ready we can wait." Maurizio answered.

"I don't know where that line is, I don't want to do something that ends up being unwanted," Christian admitted.

"I don't expect you to spend as much time with the children as you do. I know you visit Este in the afternoons and Kimi's maths has improved and Sebastian has somehow ended up obsessed with British Comedy." Maurizio looked at Christian. "And that is because you spend a lot of time with them, time I wish I could be there. But if I can't I am grateful you can," Maurizio continued.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Christian started. "I love going to say hello to Esteban and I look forward to helping Kimi understand his maths homework, Sebastian's choice in entertainment is like his choice in Formula 1 teams, clearly the superior one." Taking a break from the serious conversation to smile at Maurizio, Christian could compose himself. "I would like to continue being there for the boys as much as you and they want me to for as long as you'd let me," Christian concluded, steel in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian spends the night with Maurizio and the kids and they go karting, _twice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer. One more to go, and Ciro0 and I would be quite happy if you told us what you think of the story,

"Are you papá’s boyfriend?" Sebastian asked Christian.

"That is a good question Sebastian, did you ask him?" Christian answers, trying to keep the answer as vague as possible, it is up to Maurizio to define and explain their relationship to his children, Christian would go with whatever Maurizio decided was best.

"Papá said he hoped so, but he didn't know if you wanted it," Sebastian explained.

"Did he? When was this?" Christian said in surprise.

"Ages ago," Sebastian answered.

"Then you go run to your dad and tell him he has his answer now," Christian said, he saw the boy walk up to his father who was making snacks in the kitchen. A short while later Maurizio walked into the living room looking confused.

"Sebastian said you had something to tell me?" Maurizio asked.

" _Yes_ , I want to," Christian said with a grin, probably enjoying the fact that Maurizio was confused a bit too much.

"Tell me something?" Maurizio asked.

"Papá, Christian is saying he wants to be your boyfriend," Sebastian grinned before running out of the kitchen, leaving the two adults alone to gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes.

********  
"Don't be silly, my sofa is hell to sleep on, there is room in my bed," Maurizio replied, the race they had been watching had just finished and the kids had been sent to bed.

"I could call a taxi, I don't want to be a bother," Christian and added _I don't want to add a traumatic experience to your kids_ in his mind.

"You have work early and you are never a bother," Maurizio answered, taking Christian's hand.

"I don't have a toothbrush,” Christian stated. “...or pajamas." He was trying to give Maurizio a chance to get out of it, even if he would like nothing more than sleep with Maurizio.

"I'm a dentist, I have toothbrushes and you'll fit in my pajamas," Maurizio said, getting to his feet.

"If you insist," Christian said.

“I do,” Maurizio answered, before bending down and kissing Christian. “Also the boys will be delighted to see you in the morning!"

********  
When Christian woke up the bed felt rather more crowded than when they went to sleep. Feeling something kicking him in his side he startled and opened his eyes, seeing the top of Kimi's head, and beside him Sebastian was sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the picture, he wouldn’t in his wildest dreams have believed he would get to experience something like this.

"Papá?" Esteban asked. Looking up, Christian noticed the boy was standing in the doorway looking slightly confused. Christian didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Good morning Este," Maurizio smiled, saving Christian from t _he situation._

"It is morning now, can we watch cartoons?" The boy asked, climbing over his father, who seemed to be ready to catch the boy in his lap. Instead he pressed himself between Maurizio and Christian, who barely dared to breathe out of fear that the spell would be broken.

"Good morning," Maurizio smiled, reaching behind his son to drag his fingers through the nape of Christian’s hair.

"So when you said your kids sometimes sleep in your bed it wasn't a lie to keep me out of your bedroom," Christian stated.

"No, I did warn you." Maurizio looked nervous.

"And I told you I've always wanted kids," Christian reminded Maurizio.

"You are perfect, I..." Maurizio said looking very grateful.

"Papá?" Seb interrupted his father from what he was going to say.

"Good morning," Maurizio smiled.

"Christian!" Sebastian exclaimed happily.

"Good morning Sebby," Christian smiled.

********  
"Christian?" Maurizio asked standing in the doorway of Christian’s office.

"That's my name don't wear it out," Christian grinned. He was more proud of his joke than he’d ever admit.

"Would you prefer _Chris_?" Maurizio replied.

"I'd prefer _Christian Edward Johnston Horner_ , if you are giving me choice," Christian replied.

"I'll remember that," Maurizio replied with an evil gleam in his eyes, which reminded Christian about the one Kimi had after beating one of his track records. Christian was wondering why Maurizio was keeping his distance. Did he do something wrong?

"I'm sure you will, so what brings you to my corner of the hospital? I thought you had gone home already?" Christian asked.

"I was supposed to, but apparently people think playing hockey with no headgear is a good idea," Maurizio replied.

"Don't Kimi and Sebastian have a race today?" Christian asked, too familiar with the various sports injuries that came through the doors.

"Yes and I promised them they could go, but Britta is leaving in an hour and I promised her the evening off," Maurizio answered.

"I’ll take them!" Christian answered before he could stop himself. He really wanted to and even if Maurizio had told him that he wanted him in his life Christian still wasn't sure if leaving all his children in Christian’s care would be something the older man would be comfortable with.

"You are perfect," Maurizio said kissing Christian, "...you don't have to, I'm sure Claire or Adrian can watch them."

"The boys have been looking forward to the race, I will take them!” Christian answered, leaving no room for discussion.

"I'll drive you home and show you the truck and talk to the boys, my surgeries won't start before the ortho guys are done," Maurizio said, looking grateful, kissing Christian again.

"Sure, just let me lock up here and we can leave," Christian answered.

********  
"Papá! We didn't think you'd make it!" Sebastian exclaimed when they walked into the hallway.

"I'm sorry dear," Maurizio started which made Sebastian start tearing up.

"But you promised!" Sebastian whined, looking like all his hopes and dreams had been crushed.

"I know, but you can still go," Maurizio explained, bending down so he could collect his son in his arms.

"How? Britta can't help us," Sebastian whispered, looking more optimistic.

"I can," Christian stated, studying Sebastian’s face for clues about the boy’s feelings on that.

"Can he?" Sebastian looked up from where his face was hidden in his father’s chest.

"Yes, now run and find Britta so I can talk to her," Maurizio said before turning around and looking at Christian. "If you can cook I'm never letting you leave the house," he grinned.

"I am great at ordering pizza," Christian answered truthfully.

"Close enough," Maurizio said, resting his hand on Christian’s cheek for a moment before kissing him. "If I'm not back before they go to sleep you are welcome to sleep in my bed," Maurizio added after they parted. He placed another kiss on Christian’s cheek before walking into the house, calling for Esteban.

********  
"Maurizio?" Christian started, as he was studying his shirt.

"Yes?" Maurizio replied, turning around from his closet.

"What are the chances you have a shirt that fits me" Christian asked.

"Slim. You could just leave some more clothes here," Maurizio replied, then he added “And it wouldn’t kill you to just borrow one of my t-shirts”

“To work?” Christian replied, mostly mock outrage.

“I’m Italian, aren’t I supposed to be the one who is most picky with my clothes?” Maurizio replied, grinning as he tossed a suspiciously Ferrari red t-shirt to Christian.

“Which one of us is gay?” Christian replied, getting out of his pyjamas top and into the thankfully not Ferrari logoed red shirt.

Walking into the hallway he met Esteban, who on noticing him smiled and yelled “Ferrari!” before making Christian lift him up. Christian didn’t have the heart to be angry at the little boy, instead he hugged him closer. Moments later, when he heard Kimi snicker from his bedroom he tried to look disapprovingly at the boy, but he knew he didn’t manage it.

********  
Maurizio had brought the kids and Christian to go karting and they had barely got out of the car when his pager beeped and for the first time his kids didn’t looks disappointed when it happened. It confused him for a moment before Sebastian spoke up. “Christian? Your pager didn’t go off right?”

“No it didn’t, only your papá’s,” Christian answered.

“So you can stay with us right?” Sebastian continued.

“Of course I will,” Christian replied, looking at Maurizio, not letting him protest the decision. “And if papá is done early he can come back, if not we will see him back home later,” Christian continued. For a split second Christian felt scared by the fact that he had just called Maurizio’s house home, but he calmed down when he saw the expression on Maurizio’s face, _pure joy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian officially moves into Maurizio’s house, to the kids’ delight, also there is a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/)_ , for always being there. Also for being the best Beta-reader/Co-Writer anyone could ask for. _We finished it!_
> 
> This is also for all of you, thank you for being the best fandom anyone could ask for!

“You said _home_ ,” Maurizio stated after the boys had gone to sleep.

“Yes,” Christian answered. He wasn’t worried about the statement even if Maurizio’s tone was serious. Christian remembered the look on the older man’s face when he had called Maurizio’s house _home_.

“Do you want this to be your home?” Maurizio asked. He was still looking serious, but Christian didn’t feel like he needed to hide anything or not tell him the entire truth about his feelings on the matter.

“Yes, but that is up to you and the boys,” Christian said. He didn’t want to make Maurizio feel he had to invite him to live in his house.

“I am quite sure the boys will be fine with you living with us,” Maurizio stated with a smile “Especially since Sebastian asked if you would come to the open day at his school,”

“He did?” Christian asked not daring to believe just yet that Sebastian would actually want him to come to his school. He had seen the notation of the open day on the calendar, but he hadn’t wanted to entertain the thought that he would be welcome to come with them. Even if he felt like their father, he wasn’t.

“Yes, he is very excited about showing you his classroom and he’s been painting something that he refuses to say what is and he would like you to see it,” Maurizio replied, taking Christian’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I would love that,” Christian answered truthfully.

“So that’s a yes?” Maurizio asked.

“As far as I am capable I will always say yes to you and the boys,” Christian replied.

“You already have a key, so if you want to you can officially move in. It won't be much of a change, you spend more time here than you do in your own home,” Maurizio said.

“I don’t have a Playstation at my flat,” Christian replied, grinning. “But more importantly I don’t have any of you there,” he added, looking Maurizio in the eyes before kissing him.

********  
“Boys, could you come here a minute,” Maurizio called from the living-room. When they had all sat down he looked at them, making sure they were paying attention to him. “What would you think about Christian moving in?” Maurizio asked, preparing to get peppered with questions.

“Are you trying to tell us that he _isn’t_ living here?” Kimi replied, barely getting his sentence out before Sebastian’s voice cut in “but he lives here!”

“Does that mean you are okay with Christian coming to live with us?” Maurizio clarified, wanting to make sure his kids were comfortable with the arrangement. He knew that the kids all enjoyed spending time with Christian that didn’t necessarily mean that they would be okay with him living in their home.

“Papá, don’t be stupid,” Kimi stated, as Sebastian was nodding, hiding a grin behind his hand at his brother’s comment. Before he could interject with his feelings on being called stupid, even though in this instance it could be argued that he was, his youngest boy put his hand on Maurizio’s cheek, making him look Esteban in the eyes. “Daddy lives here,” Esteban stated looking serious.

“Yes, daddy will live here with you,” he answered his son seriously, gathering him up in his arms and kissing the top of his head.

********  
“Doctor Arrivabene,” The nurse asked, catching Maurizio’s attention from the patient he was operating on.

“What is it Nurse Schack?” Maurizio asked, hoping the next words out of the nurse wasn’t _we got another patient in pre-op_. He was looking forward to a quiet night with Christian and the kids.

“You have a text message from Doctor Horner, do you want me to read it?” the nurse asked. As Christian was with his kids the text could be important.

“Sure,” Maurizio answered, looking up.

“It says _why didn’t you tell me your parents were coming?_ ” The nurse read. Before he could recover from the shock, the phone vibrated again. “And he’s added _what on earth do I say to them? You imbecile_!” The nurse read.

“Oh damn, could you call him and give me the phone, please?” Maurizio asked. Immediately the nurse moved to stand by his side and the phone was placed up to his ear.

“I will kill you,” Christian whispered, clearly having hidden away when his phone rang.

“I didn’t know they would arrive this early, but just tell them the truth. There is nothing to hide and trust me they will be happy you aren’t pregnant,” Maurizio answered, trying to lighten the situation.

“What do you mean by _this early_?” Christian asked, clearly not too happy.

“They always visit around this time, but usually they call before,” Maurizio answered, already freaking out a bit himself if he was completely honest.

“You will pay for this, and you better be home soon,” Christian answered.

“I love you too,” Maurizio answered, as the phone was hung up, realising a split second later that he never told Christian he loved him. He did, he just never got around to saying the words.

An hour later Maurizio walked out of the operating theatre. Looking down on his phone, he saw that he had gotten a new message from Christian _You are an idiot, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Next chapter will be posted in a weeks time.~~
> 
> That's it, we are done! Maybe in the future we will post some more stories in the same 'verse, but for now the story is finished. Ciro0 and I hope that you enjoyed reading it and we would love to hear your comments, good or bad!
> 
> If you have any questions, requests or just want to know when the next update is posted and prefer to use Tumblr. for those kinds of things, we are [here.](http://honorandfish.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Disclaimer ******No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
